


It's Okay, I've Got You

by Orphaned_PigeonKids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Spoilers, Part One of MANY, minor gore, this is going to be a developing thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphaned_PigeonKids/pseuds/Orphaned_PigeonKids
Summary: Nothing could be worse than working in the Detroit Precinct during the rise of what could be an android revolution. Paperwork and tensions tend to rise simultaneously, however having an android actively being a part of the investigation changed your perspective on the situation. So when the android comes asking for your help in his last mission, who are you to decline?





	It's Okay, I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,753

The Detroit police station reeked with the smells of coffee and stress. Rising tensions with the Android revolution had reached an all time high with the date to find what made androids deviant in the first place impossibly close. Shoulders bumped and elbows scraped as officers rushed around. News of riots, attacks, and the mass destruction of androids blared from every tv screen in the precinct. Your fingers were combed through your already tousled hair as you scanned over the casefiles in front of you. What had been only about two-hundred or so cases a couple weeks ago had turned into well over a thousand within such a short span of time. Detroit was in chaos, and the way things were going now, the situation was in no one's favor.

Jittery hands chugged down a fifth cup of coffee as you closed the case files and pushed quickly from your desk, expecting to move to the one adjacent to you with photos of the evidence from prior cases only to feel the chair halt violently. Turning to see whoever had grabbed you and fully prepared to tell them that now  _ definitely  _ wasn’t the time you instead gasped as a pair of hands gripped your shoulders and spun you to face them.

Set brown eyes stared at you with an intensity that made you shrink back a little with Connor’s face being closer than you thought it probably needed to be. “Jesus Connor can’t you give me a warning befo-” He silenced you quickly with his palm over your mouth.

“My apologies detective but I need your help urgently and there is no time to explain.” He spoke quickly and removed his hand from your mouth to push something cold and heavy into your palm. “There is a PL600 model android in the evidence room that requires this to be reactivated. I need you to reactivate it and ask it about Jericho. There may be more to this than I have gathered and don’t have the time to check this.” His eyes flicked to the side quickly as if looking for someone and it hit you that this was more than just an urgent task.

This was part of his last mission.

You nodded your head in understanding and he gave a small smile of gratitude. “My thanks detective.” With that his hands were off the chair and his feet headed to the door at a brisk determined pace. Glancing to the evidence room door you saw Perkins come storming out with officers beside him, one of which had an unconscious Gavin propped up. That must’ve been what Connor was watching for, and your assumption was quickly confirmed as the man cursed about said android and went dashing for the door with his officers in tow.

Looking around the precinct you cautiously stood, concealing the android part in your pocket as you walked quickly toward the evidence room. Turning just in time to catch Hank’s eye from within Fowlers office. A small pleased smile weaseled its way on your face as Hank gave you a nod of approval, the sly dogs. He’d been a distraction for Connor to get in and out of the evidence room hadn’t he? Well even if that was the case, both him and Connor had done what most other officers had wanted to do the second Perkins and Gavin had stepped into the precinct.

Ignoring the possibility that this all would end in fire, you made a mental note to thank the two of them and take Hank out drinking once all of this was settled.

Slipping into the evidence room you gently eased the door shut with a muffled click. The second the door was shut you were off. Feet pounding down down the stairs until you hit the illuminated room, the glass divider was already open and beyond it the pale blue light of the evidence rack.

You felt the air suck through your now clenched teeth as your eyes locked onto the bodies of the deviants that hung there. It was more than uncanny. Their too human forms still and illuminated by the bluish white light behind them. You recognized the one on the far right as the deviant that Connor had taken down at the broadcast tower. Without Connor, you’d be dead.

Walking forward you turned your gaze to the one on the far left. Unlike the other deviant who only had a couple bullet holes in it, this one was practically destroyed. It was missing all of it’s limbs, vivid blue stains on it’s white clothing where the parts used to be. Large chunks of synthetic skin and bone were missing on it’s side, shoulder, and face. You’d seen the footage of Connor’s apprehension of the android.

You wish you hadn’t. The androids failing voice as it shut down and the girls cries all too vivid in your memory.

The tips of your fingers brushed the cold metal in your pocket as you pulled it out and inspected the piece. You were fairly learned on the anatomy of androids, especially the WR600 with how abundant it is in Detroit. Lots of broken androids coming in for questioning regarding people disabling and stealing components from them, even more androids on the force being damaged while on the job. The one in front of you was missing more than just a few pieces that’s for sure.

Moving closer and standing on your tiptoes you ran your fingers along the disabled androids torso, feeling for a notch where the piece belonged. Instead however you found a gaping hole, big enough to fit your fist into.

Pushing the android's shirt up, your fingers pushed into the wound with a slick noise that made the hairs on your arms raise. Maneuvering the piece slightly and giving it a firm push you heard the muffled click of it fitting into place, along with the what can only be described as crunchy noise of damaged machinery coughing to life.

Quickly pulling your hand out of the android and bringing it’s shirt down you took a step back to survey that it was indeed turning on and not going to break further. Vivid blue lights sparked up from within the remains as thirium began to drip steadily from one of it’s thighs. Balking as the android gave a small shake, it’s bio-components  grating crunch from inside before it leveled out into a stable whir.

The rustle of clothing sounded almost too loud in the quiet room as the now active android looked up, a small crackling wheeze pushing out of lungs that didn’t exist. The LED on the side of it’s head, Daniel was it’s name, the LED on  _ Daniel’s  _ head flickered and shone a bright angry red. You watched as it’s jaw clenched and spasmed before it opened its eyes and locked them with yours.

“You lied to me Connor.” The crackly voice made you flinch as it repeated the last words it had said while active. Daniel blinked in a confused way as it processed what it was looking at, one of its eyes was shot a dark black, flecks of thirium along its cheekbone. “What… what do you want from me.” It’s voice popped and shuddered mechanically as the synthetic muscles in it’s jaw flexed again.

“I need you to tell me anything you know about Jericho.” You ordered it, speaking in the same flat tone you would use for the androids in the precinct. The snarl that came across its lips however was more than a surprise.

“I don’t know anything about Jericho.” It spat, lips curled in a sneer that dripped venom. “You’re wasting your time here.” Craning its neck slightly, Daniel bared his teeth. “Tell Connor that I hope he gets what’s coming to him.” With that Daniel leaned its head back, the anger on its face dimming slightly, leaving only an exhausted look that was all too human.

Thinking quickly you pulled the dated phone from your pocket and typed out what you’d learned to Connor. Despite it, knowing that all deviants didn’t know the location of Jericho was important. The steady drip of thirium brought your attention back up to the unit in front of you. Uncooperative as it was, Daniel had helped in a way. A small notification appeared on your phone, signaling that Connor had read the message.

“Alright, thank you.” You sighed and shoved the phone back into your pocket. Not knowing exactly what else to do now that you’d finished what Connor had asked. Turning off the deviant was about it but…

“What’s it like?”

Daniels darkened eyes flicked up toward you, the drip of thirium steady and loud in the quiet room. “What.” The android couldn’t exactly decline answering questions in the position it was in. “What’s what like.”

You chewed on your words a little as you thought it through. The android in front of you was compromised, deviant, and fairly uncooperative. Asking it about deviancy and what the process was like could likely trigger an event. Besides, there was no guarantee it would help you, it’s main function was completely overridden. As is the case with deviants.

“Never mind, I won’t be needing your assistance anymore.” You sighed and reached up to the androids chest to remove the functioning component.

“Don’t do that!” It jerked suddenly, thirium running down its torso as it strained. “Don’t turn me off please.”

You snatched your hand away and blinked at the machine. It...it was a machine, right? The machine that had just  _ begged. _

“You… say that again?” The feeling of the androids jerking body slowing down under your palm sent shivers down your arm. A cold feeling culminating in the base of your spine.

“Please,” It’s voice shuddered as it looked to you with eyes full of emotion. “Please don’t shut me down again.” It’s chest shook with a breath that wasn’t there and your hand jerked back out of instinct.

“What happens if I don’t shut you down?” You prodded, voice quiet.

“I don’t know.” Daniel looked from you to your hand and back up to your eyes, panic and fear written plainly across his battered face. No matter how many years you serve on the police force, nothing prepares you for the look of pure fear someone has when they know death is only a move away. A single tug of one component. Just a movement.

“Please.”

 

It was a machine.

 

“Don’t put me back in the dark.”


End file.
